Spider-Man and Sandgirl
by cornholio4
Summary: takes place in the world of the Marvel's Spider-Man cartoon. After the events of the Sandman episode, Spidey ends up meeting Keemia again. Oneshot drabble. Slight shipping teased.


**I admit while I do acknowledge the big flaws, I am enjoying the current Marvel's Spider-Man cartoon. While they do have some flaws carried over from Ultimate Spider-Man (like a bit too many for the moment crossovers with other heroes and fights with villains that Spidey should not be fighting in his early days) it's nowhere near as bad as Ultimate Spider-Man. Plus the supporting cast is more likeable than the one in Ultimate Spider-Man since none of them were close to as bad as Nova or Amadeus Cho (who was never punished for being the one for letting Arnim Zola loose because Spidey took the blame) who they thought was a good idea to make the new Iron Spider.**

 **Some flaws I find with it was how the Horizon students are a bit too involved in solving the problems, how too advanced technology that seems to be made by the students (like Anya's Vibranium invention, I assume the Vibranium was a small amount that Max managed to get ahold of) and for some reason they thought it was a good idea to have Miles get powers and become a protégée sidekick Spider-Man, even though Spidey is only a beginner first year hero himself in the show. I could understand it in the Ultimate show since Spidey there was a bit more experienced and Miles had his comics' origin in his own dimension but still. Plus them wanting to use Spider-Gwen despite not having the elements that made the comic work except for the costume.**

 **Plus I take serious issue with the episode Osborn Academy with how they handled Shocker and Clash. Plus them being able to fly about causing damage with their inventions and yet somehow they don't get into any trouble or consequences for it. Seriously that's a lower case cartoon Man of Steel like fight and they didn't even have costumes to hide who they were.**

 **I am aware of how weird this shipping idea is considering that this is only possible because they completely changed Keemia around in the cartoon considering she is a young child in the comics. Best not to think about it too much, plus taking it even further than Ultimate Spider-Man considering the most popular shipping is Spidey and White Tiger though she was a teenager when introduced when Peter was well an adult. This takes place shortly after the Sandman episode.**

Peter Parker was web-slinging around New York; he had a week off from Horizon High so he had decided to spend it patrolling the streets of New York. So he had himself a week of no more worrying about projects to finish on time or homework. Well his fellow students wanted to spend the time working on other projects but being Spider-Man was one project that he wanted to work on himself.

So far he stopped two attempted mugging and someone trying to break into a car. So far no supervillain activity for him to worry about yet.

He paused when he thought he caught a glimpse of someone familiar. He landed on a lamp post and looked closer through his lenses. " _Wait is that... Keemia_?" Peter thought in his head, he recognized the teenaged daughter of a former henchman of the crime boss Hammerhead who both ended up getting sand powers in an incident that was supposed to kill her dad.

Last he saw her was when she managed to escape right after the big fight with him being bonded to the V-252. Deciding to follow her, he then began slinging from building to building in order to follow her direction.

Soon she had made it to the beach; he raised an eyebrow when he saw her taking out five canisters of sand and emptying it on the beach. "Keemia, is that you?" Peter asked as he jumped down to the back of her making her jump. She turned around and frowned when she saw who it was.

"Looks like you ditched the black look, pity since I think you were a lot tougher in it. Well if you must know Spider-Man, I have been taking the leftover sand from the house and bringing it here. I'm now finished with the last of it..." Keemia muttered trying to intentionally look away from him.

Peter's eyes widened and under his mask he was giving her a look of being proud. "You know he's not really dead so you are giving him the chance to reassemble himself again." Peter said ecstatic glad to see that she still had some humanity left.

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate him for the life he dragged us into and I may never forgive him for what happened but... Once I got a clearer head... He is still my dad and I should at least give him another chance out there." Keemia sighed while still trying to look away from him.

"Glad to see that Hammerhead's influence didn't totally destroy you." Peter told him and she was getting angry making him step back.

"I was a fool to go to him but what happened and my anger at my father... I wasn't thinking straight when I looked to the man most responsible for guidance..." Keemia shouted before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"So what now?" Peter asked happy to see that she was not totally lost.

"What happens now? I go away so that Hammerhead can't find me again. Dad will probably try and track me down again when he assembles himself. When that happens... We'll see but until then I think with my studious brain I can think of something for me to do." Keemia told him and looked like she was about to leave when Peter caught her arm.

"Or you can stay and work out your issues with your dad here, if Hammerhead comes after you I can have your back. If you want with your powers you can help me out to keep the safe. Great power comes with great responsibility and all..." Peter offered as Keemia's arm phased out of Peter's grip by assuming sand form.

"You're not just suggesting that because I'm a cute girl your age, are you Spider-Man?" Keemia asked making Peter jump in alarm. Keemia laughed and replied "with a brain my big, I can easily see from your voice, size and body type that you must be someone around my age. Plus your body language is not exactly saying that I'm wrong."

"Okay I guess it's not surprising, when I was Osborn Academy to deal with two hopeful students they did think I was auditioning..." Peter muttered as Keemia put her arms on her hips.

"Osborn Academy, basically Osborn's little gift wrapped consolation prize to his son. Still it might have turned my life around if I went there or Horizon but no use thinking of what could have been..." Keemia sighed as she was shaking her head.

"I can't exactly force you to stay, not that I would want to because it's your choice and all." Peter told him and she shook her head.

"No you cannot and no offense but at the moment being Spider-Man's sidekick Sandgirl doesn't really appeal to me." Keemia told him as Peter extended a hand to shake which she took.

"One more thing Spidey, sorry about attacking you before since it was nothing personal. Plus if you see my dad again once he reassembles, do you think you can tell him that I am sorry for what happened?" Keemia asked looking down and Peter gave a smile.

"I think you should tell him yourself but I will give him the message." Peter told her as he found her then lifting his mask up to his nose. "Wait, you're not unmasking me, are you? What are you doing?" Peter asked wondering why his Spider-Sense was not going off with someone trying to pull up his mask.

"Because I think it would gross to do this to your mask." Keemia answered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek which left him flabbergasted as he pulled his mask back down. "I am guessing even if it wasn't on your lips it still was your first kiss, wasn't it? See you around Spider-Man." Keemia gave a slight giggle as she said this as she dissolved into the sand.

Peter jumped at how abrupt this was and looked down until the mainframe in his mask spotted her now at the other end of the beach. He spotted her giving him a wave before going off. He smiled as he waved back.


End file.
